


Victory is ours

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MMORPG, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Sometime victory comes at a sacrifice.(But not today.)





	Victory is ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

“You can’t die! Please don’t die!”

“Dear boy, it’s not really up to me.”

“I know that! Just… just one minute, give me one minute and I’ll be there!”

“I don’t think I have a minute… You should think of another distraction for Roxanne instead.”

“Percy is already on it, you need to focus on not dying instead!”

“Easier said than done, darling. I’m being swarmed here and I fear I’m on my last reserves.”

“Merlin! I need that fucking teleport  _now_!”

Eggsy has barely finished talking that his avatar appears in front of Harry’s, healing him quickly and boosting his stats so that the swarm that was about to kill him off gets obliterated.

“Lad, the next time you yell at me, I’m teleporting you behind enemy lines.”

Before Eggsy can call him out on his obvious lie, because Merlin is too much of a sore loser to kill off the only healer in their party, Roxy reconnects on their line with a happy squeal.

“Ah! Suck it fuckers! Victory is ours!”

The enemy castle explodes shortly after and Eggsy joins her in laughing maniacally, happily snuggling against Harry when he abandons his desktop to come on sit on the couch with him.

“Good job. I’ll have devised our new strategy when we meet up in two days.”

“We could always free-style it,” Eggsy teases, just so that Percy won’t sign off so soon. Sure he’s got Harry physically with him, but it’s fun to celebrate with all the party, even if it’s only via their private line.

Harry must agree, because he soon gets on Percival’s case too, as he nuzzles happily against his hair.


End file.
